Demis-frère
by Lacrymania
Summary: Naruto est l'ainé de deux ados, il jongle entre les études et son travail à mi-temps et en plus doit gérer sa furie de petite amie. Alors quand la copine de son père lui présente deux nouveaux problèmes c'est-à-dire ses fils Sasuke et Itachi, deux divinités humaines, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines...


**Bijour tout le monde!**

**Alors, vous devez sûrement m'engueuler de votre PC en voyant que je commence une nouvelle fic alors que je ne suis pas foutus d'écrire le chapitre 4 d'Amour de glace. Alors je me rééxcuse une nouvelle fois à genoux mais après le syndrome de la page blanche, je me retrouve affublée de la maladie du "pas d'idées". Ce n'est pas contagieux ne vous inquiètez pas.**

**Mais ça me met un peu mal, alors en attendant que mon cerveau daigne enfin refonctionner, je vous met en ligne ce 1er chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 17 ans et je vis encore chez mon père. Lycéen et serveur à mi-temps, je jongle entre ces deux activités pour arrondir les fins de mois de mon père qui travaille dans la photographie. Il photographie pleins de models . J'ai aussi un petit frère, Deidara qui a 16 ans, et une petite soeur, Ino, de 14 ans. Nous sommes donc 4 dans une grande maison. Ma mère est morte il y a maintenant 7 ans, paix à son âme.

Ma vie n'est pas bien compliquée mais elle est plutôt fatigante. Après tout, je suis l'ainé, il faut bien que j'aide un maximum mon père qui élève 3 enfants en pleine crise d'adolescence. Donc je ne me plains pas... Après tout j'ai un toît, à manger, des amis et une petite amie...

Enfin, petite amie, c'est vite dit... Quelle chieuse. Un vrai pot de colle. Et vas-y que tu dois m'acheter ça, que tu dois m'offrir ci, que tu dois m'emmener là. Elle me demande plus d'argent que l'Etat... C'est étrange, dès que j'ai ma paye, elle me téléphone tout de suite, par contre, une semaine avant, il n'y a personne... Rahhh... Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas la larguer car elle arrive toujours à me faire un spitch devant tout le monde et je ne peux que me remettre avec elle ensuite. Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno, aussi appeler le chewing-gum par ma fraterie. Ils la détestent à un point que c'est alarmant.

Enfin. Pour l'instant, le plus important va se dérouler ce soir. Pourquoi je dis ça? Et bien tout simplement parce que mon père va nous présenter la femme qu'il n'arrête pas de voir ces derniers temps. Oui, depuis la mort de ma mère, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à voir une autre femme. Pourtant, à ce qu'il nous a dit, i mois, il a rencontré une femme qui travaille comme top-model dans sa compagnie. Et il l'a invité à des dizaines de rendez-vous avant d'enfin nous présenter. Elle va venir ce soir avec ses deux fils. Un de mon âge et l'autre de 2 ans mon ainé.

Ca va faire du monde à la maison... Il va falloir que je me mette derrière les fourneaux dans pas longtemps si je veux être dans les temps. Oui, dans cette maison, c'est moi qui cuisine puisqu'aucun des mamifères vivants dans cette maison ne sait faire ne serait-ce que des pâtes...

Mon père avait même failli faire exploser la maison en mettant sa fourchette avec son plat au micro-onde, c'est pour vous dire le niveau culinaire.

J'entends des pas précipités descendre les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Ce pas lourd et peu gracieux appartient à Deidara. C'est comme ça que j'identifie qui arrive d'où...

Je sens deux bras se maintenir à mes épaules. Bien que déjà grand, je dépassait encore Deidara de 5 vaillants centimètres qui n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître s'il continuait dans cette lancée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cuisines pour ce soir bro?

Je fis une grimace... Moi-même je n'en avait aucune idée. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'aimait la nouvelle copine de mon père, quand à ses fils c'était vraiment le trou noir... Je ne pense pas que faire des pâtes serait la meilleure des solutions. Pourtant, ça plait à tout le monde des pâtes...

\- Non, je ne pense pas que faire des pâtes soit la meilleure des solutions... C'est pas terrible comme première impression...

Je regardais mon frère, ébahit.

\- Me regarde pas avec ta tête de merlan frit, tu pense à voix haute... Encore...

Ah oui, autre chose à savoir sur moi... La plupart du temps, je dis à voix haute ce qui me passe par la tête.

\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Papa n'a rien dit sur ses goûts culinaires...

Mais oui... Ce fourbe était parti d'un coup, en hurlant à l'autre bout de la maison qu'il partait chercher sa bien-aimé et qu'il l'a ramenait dans une heure... TOUT EN DISANT QU'IL AVAIT HATE DE VOIR CE QUE J'ALLAIS CUISINER! Même si je suis soulagé qu'il soit passé à autre chose, fallait pas déconner quand même...

\- Et si tu faisais ta fameuse tarte aux tomates?

\- Tout le monde n'aime pas forcément ça Dei...

\- Mais c'est le plat que tu réussit à chaque fois. Ca réduit les chance de se retrouver à servir un plat carboniser au rayon X.

Il n'avait pas tord. Alors... Nous serons donc 7... Oh my god... Si c'est ça à chaques fois qu'ils viennent, je n'avais pas finis de cuisiner.

\- Ouai t'as raison... Je vais faire ça. Mais faut que je m'y mette maintenant.

\- Allez. Fais les meilleurs tartes à la tomate que t'as jamais fait! Tu veux que je t'aide?

\- Non, si je te mets un couteau dans la main, tu serais capable de te couper un bras...

Deidara me tira la langue en faisant semblant de bouder. Je la lui tirai à mon tours puis nous partons dans un fou rire. J'adorais la relations presque fusionnelle que l'on entretient lui et moi.

Une fois calmé, il me dit qu'il va se changer le temps qu'ils arrivent. Avisant l'heure, je soupirai avant de me diriger vers notre cuisine à l'Américaine. Je sorti 3 pâtes, 9 tomates et le pot de moutarde. Cétait assez facile à cuisiner. Je fis pré-cuire avant de commencer à nettoyer et a couper les tomates. Une fois les pâtes un peu cuites, je les badigeonnais de moutarde et disposais les rondelles de tomate dessus. J'accompagnais le tout avec un peu de thym. Et je mis les tartes au four. Voilà, ça, c'était fait. Je fit la vinaigrette pour la salade qui accompagnait. Une fois tout cela fait, je mis une alarme sur mon portable avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour me changer.

Bon, je ne voulais pas me mettre en costard mais fallait faire bonne impression. C'était quand même la première petite copine de mon père depuis 7 ans... J'ouvrais les portes de mon armoir pour tomber sur le bordel monumental que constituait ma garde-robe... Je n'étais pas un pro de la proprété, c'était clair. Pourtant, je réussi quand même à trouver un jean noir pas trop froissé et une chemise blanche pas trop mal. Bon, les fringues, c'était fait. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à le faire valider par ma styliste personnelle. Mais avant j'allais rapidement éteindre le four pour les tartes.

Une fois fait, je remontais à l'étage et parti vers la chambre au fond. Je toquais trois fois : signe que c'était moi. Pour Deidara, c'est quatre coups et mon père ce n'est que deux coups. C'est pour éviter de rentrer dans des moments qu'il ne faut pas. Elle vint m'ouvrir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu viens valider ta tenue Na-chan?

\- Il n'y a que sur toi que je peux compter.

Elle lâcha un rire cristallin et plein d'innocense avant de se décaller pour me laisser rentrer dans sa chambre rose, blanche et mauve : celle d'une fille. Difficile de croire qu'elle avait déjà 14 ans.

Je me mis au milieu de la pièce, me laissant faire face à ses yeux qui m'observaient. Je vis une étincelle briller dans ses yeux.

\- Le tenue est Ok. Par contre, pour les cheveux... C'est une catastrophe. Je vais te coiffer.

Elle me fait m'assoir devant sa coiffeuse avant de passer derrière moi et de commencer à arranger mes mèches rebelles. Elle a toujours voulu devenir styliste. Et elle nous le fait savoir chaque jour, n'hésitant pas à nous malmener pour qu'on change de tenue quand elle n'allait pas.

\- Dis... Tu crois qu'elle est comment?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu crois qu'elle sera comme maman?

Je la regardais dans la glace. Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la mort de notre mère. Bien que c'était moins brutal qu'avant, sa disparission continuait de la bouleverser encore aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne pense pas... Maman sera toujours maman, et cette femme que l'on va rencontrer sera quelqu'un d'autre de peut-être formidable... On ne pourra pas faire de ressemblance. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Moui...

\- Ou alors ce sera une peau de vache comme dans Cendrillon.

Deidara venait de rentrer dans la chambre avant de se jeter sur le lit comme un sac de patates. Il nous regardait en souriant, et nous partîmes dans un fou rire qui nous fit à tous du bien.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Dei-chan.

\- Alors toi arrête de mettre "Chan" à la fin de mon prénom... C'est pour les filles ça!

\- Tu veux que je te coiffe Dei-CHAN?

Deidara et Ino se mirent à se bouder. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Deidara de s'installer à mon ancienne place et Ino de le coiffer.

Ce fut une porte qui se ferme qui arrêta notre conversation. On se regardait droit dans les yeux mais personnes n'osait bouger. Chacun avait sa propre boule dans le ventre qui l'empêchait de réagir. Pourtant, notre père nous y obligea en hurlant du ré-de-chaussé.

\- Les enfants! Descendez! Venez dire bonjour!

C'était désespérant de savoir que notre père venait de nous afficher dès cette première phrase. Qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter comme énormité sur nous lors du trajet.

Deidara me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus qui me fit me marrer. Je me levais, vite suivis des deux autres. Dans les escaliers, je ne pu voir que le dos des trois personnes étrangères. La femme avait une longue cheveulure noir de geai. L'ainé, sûrement, faisait 10 centimètres de plus que moi, à vue de nez, et avait les cheveux aussi noir et long que sa mère et les tenait avec un cotogan. Et le plus petit avait les même cheveux que les deux autres mais en plus court.

Nous ayant entendu descendre, la femme se retourna et sa vue me coupa le souffle. Autant que pour les deux autres qui se cachaient presque derrière moi. Sa peau oppaline faisait ressortir ses yeux charbon en forme d'amande. Elle avait le visage fin et doux, ce qui me donnait chaud au coeur d'un coup.

Elle se dirigea vers nous.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mikoto Uchiwa. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Je ne pu que lui serrer la main tellement la douceur qui émanait d'elle me coupait le souffle.

\- Je... Je suis Naruto. Et voici Deidara et Ino. Enchanté Mikoto-san.

Les deux passèrent devant moi pour saluer Mikoto. Cela me laissa du temps pour détailler ses fils. Comme je m'en doutais, le grand ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Il était beau... C'était clair. Ni trop musclé ni pas assez, on aurait dit un Dieu.

Puis mon regard parti vers le plus jeune. Et là, il se passa un truc bizare en moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon souffle se fit court et tout mon corp tremblait comme ce n'était pas possible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Devant moi se tenait un magnifique éphèbe à la peau pâle et au visage angélique. Un ange.

Il me fixait bizarement, comme s'il sondait mon âme.

Puis l'ainé se mit devant moi, coupant court l'échange de regard entre son frère et moi.

\- Je m'appelle Itachi. Et l'associal derrière moi c'est Sasuke. Désolé de taper l'incruste...

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire avant de se faire frapper par son frère. Je pu entendre le léger murmure "je suis pas un associal" avant que le brun ne reprenne son visage inexpressif. Après que tout le monde se soit présenté à tout le monde, nous partîmes vers le salon. Je me mis à l'arrière à côté d'Ino. Celle-ci me chuchota rapidement avant de rentrer dans le séjour :

\- Ils sont trop beaux...

\- Tros vieux pour toi...

Je ris de voir ma petite soeur bouder. Elle avait vraiment l'air émerveillée face aux deux bruns. Comme si elle venait de voir des Dieux.

Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de Deidara et d'Ino - la fraterie avant tout - tandis que mon père se mettait à côté de Mikoto sur un autre canapé. Les deux frères se mirent à leur tours sur le canapé d'en face. C'est Mikoto qui engagea la conversation.

\- Alors quel âge avez-vous?

Je pris la parole voyant que le côté timide de mon frère était ressorti et que ma soeur était hypnotisée par les deux frères.

\- J'ai 17 ans et je suis en 1ère. Deidara en a 16 et est en 2nd tandis qu'Ino en a 14 et est en dernière année de collège.

\- Oh! Tu as le même âge que Sasuke!

Je regardais le brun qui lui fixait la table basse. Génial. Mon père prit la parole.

\- Oui. Naruto cuisine aussi très bien. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu nous as mitoné pour ce soir.

\- Heu... J'ai fait des tartes à la tomate.

A peine eu-je terminé ma phrase que le cadet brun releva brusquement la tête, me faisant sursauté. Son frère ricana tandis qu'il me regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mikoto parut heureuse. Elle croisa les doitgs et les plaça sur sa poitrine, l'air épanouïe.

\- Génial! Nous adorons tout ce qui est fait à base de tomates, surtout Sasuke!

Je vit Sasuke rougir intensément face au regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Au fait Naruto, ton père m'a dit que tu travaillais à mi-temps, c'est dans un restaurant?

\- Oui mais je travaille comme serveur.

Itachi parut intéressé puisqu'il se pencha vers moi.

\- C'est vrai? Moi aussi je travaillais dans la restauration à mi-temps. Tu travailles quels jours?

\- Toute la semaine sauf le samedi après-midi et le dimanche.

\- Et les cours.

\- Je les suis en parallèles.

\- Tout comme moi.

Itachi avait l'air content d'avoir un point commun avec moi. Il me souriait gentimment.

\- Et toi Deidara... Tu as une passion?

\- Heu...

Deidara ne savait pas où se mettre. En même temps, son passe-temps n'était pas des plus répandu... Pourtant, il ne pu resister au sourire d'encouragement que lui envoya Mikoto.

\- Je... Je bricole des fusées... Avec des matériaux de tout les jours.

Voilà, Deidara passait tout son temps libre là-dessus. Sa chambre était un vrai laboratoire de la NASA. Et le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas la fusée qui interressait Dei, mais plutôt la petite explosions que causait le décolage.

Mikoto parut tout d'abord étonnée avant de laisser place à un regard de curiosité pure. Cela faisait peur à Deidara, ça se voyait.

\- Je voulais devenir astronaute quand j'étais plus jeune! Il faudra que tu me montres!

Deidara paru hésiter avant d'acquiécer rapidement.

\- Et toi Ino?

\- Mmh?

La petite sorti de sa transe d'un coup et se retourna vers Mikoto rapidement en rougissant comme une tomate. Mikoto rit doucement avant de reposer sa question.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais une passion?

\- J'adore la mode. Je veux devenir styliste plus tard.

\- Ah, bah maman a plein de contact, elle pourra sûrement t'aider.

Ino regarda Itachi qui lui souriait chaleureusement, la faisant rougir de plus belle. Mon père prit alors la parole.

\- Et toi Sasuke, tu as une passion particulière?

Sasuke rougit encore une fois tandis que son frère retenait difficilement un fou rire. Il le frappa à l'épaule avant de se retourner vers mon père.

\- J'aime peindre et dessiner.

Alors c'était ça sa passion? Mais pourquoi Itachi était-il hilare sur le canapé? Il dessinait mal?

\- On pourra voir?

\- Heu...

Le rire de son frère double. Alors ce n'était pas sa façon de peindre qui n'allait pas mais ce qu'il peignait?

\- Itachi, calme-toi un peu.

Voyant l'heure, mon père mit fin à la discussion en proposant d'aller se mettre à table. Un fois tous installés, je parti chercher les tartes. Quand je débarqua dans la salle à manger, Sasuke releva la tête et me regarda... Enfin regarda la tarte plutôt. Il avait l'air impacient de goûter.

Et bien ma tarte passa vraiment bien. Tout le monde avait l'air rassasier et pleinement satisfait. Pendant le repas, Itachi et Deidara parlèrent d'astronomie. Moi j'essayait d'engager une discussion avec Sasuke. Après tout, il avait mon âge.

\- Et sinon... Tu connais AION(*)?

_**/!\ Attention... Une discussion de geeks pure souche va débuter. /!\**_

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air soudainement interressé. Cela voulait-il dire oui?

\- Tu fais partie de quelle classe?

Oui! Yes! Nous avons un point commun!

\- Je suis pistolero et toi?

\- Pistolero? C'est ceux qui attaquent de loin... Pfff... Moi je suis gladiateur. Tu sais, le corp à corp.

\- Oui mais au moins, je reste plus longtemps en vie que toi.

\- Ca dépend, tu es à quel niveau?

\- Niveau 25 et toi?

\- Niveau 27. Faudra que tu me donne ton pseudo.

\- Moi c'est Kyuubi. Toi?

\- Moi c'est Sharingan.

\- Genre... Attend une minute... Tu fais partie de la guilde Akatsuki non?

\- Oui. Pas toi.

\- Non... Moi je suis un loup solitaire...

\- Non, tu es simplement rejeté.

\- Gnagnagna...

_**Voilà c'est fini...**_

Je décidai de bouder Sasuke qui avait une moue amusée. Quand le dessert arriva, je senti quelque chose me froler le pied. C'était parti aussi vite que c'était arrivé. Puis quelques seconde après, c'est revenu en un peu plus appuyé.

Puis ça remontait le long de ma jambe. Mais le truc, c'est que celui en face de moi était Itachi, et pourtant il avait l'air aussi détendu que tout à l'heure. J'essayais comme je pouvais de rejeter ce pied.

Pourtant, je ne pu éviter qu'il arrive jusqu'au nord. Et là, il se mit à me caresser l'entre-jambe. Non mais sérieux, commment je peux gérer ça? Et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

\- Han...

J'étais foutu...

**Voilà! Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic... Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**J'espère que ça ira comme cadeau d'excuse. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir.**


End file.
